Just A Spoon Full
by HardWrapping
Summary: Lee is sick, and doesn't want or like chicken noodle soup to make him feel better. But when Sonya comes over bringing a bowl of it, how will Lee react? one shot Sonya Lee, 83 84


Lee sat in bed blowing his nose with a tissue. His head was killing him, he was blowing snot everywhere, and there was used tissues all over his room. His sector had gotten into a fight with the Common Cold, and he had been hit by one of those nasty snot blast the guy was always shooting around. He didn't want to leave, but Harvey gave him a direct order to go home and rest.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door. He assumed it was his mom again trying to get him to eat that disgusting chicken noddle soup. It wasn't the way she made it or anything, he just hated chicken noodle soup period.

"Numbuh 84? Lee? Can a come in?" A voice asked form the other side of the door. Lee instantly recognized the voice. It was Sonya. He wondered what she was doing here. He grabbed his yo-yo witch was at his bedside and flung it to the door. He quickly opened the door, but when he tried to bring the yo-yo back it hit him in the forehead.

Sonya stepped in after he opened the door and saw him rubbing his head. "Lee, you have to remember your yo-yo skills are off when your sick. Why do you think Harvey made stay home." Sonya said running over to the boy.

"Not cool." He said rubbing the knot on his head.

She felt his forehead and pulled her hand back almost immediately afterwards. He was hot. Really hot. "Lee, your burning up! What's your temperature?!" She asked amazed. She then noticed he was still wearing his hat. "Lee, would you take that off, your already frying up in here." She said reaching for the hat.

He quickly grabbed his hat and held it down tightly on his head. "Not cool." He said moving from Sonya's reach. Sonya got annoyed and climbed onto his bed trying to grab the hat.

"Lee, do you want your brain scrambled like an egg? Just take the hat off." She said as he ducked under the covers.

"The hat stays!" Lee said simply. Sonya growing more annoyed dived in after him. She grabbed his foot jumping on top of him as they both struggled for his hat. As they fought they soon fell of the bed and on top of each other.

They both then suddenly heard the door open and turned their heads to see Lee's mom. She had a surprised look on her face but then smirked. "Well, this explains why you stopped spending so much time at home doesn't it?" She said causing Lee to blush.

"Mom, it's not-" "Have fun in here you two." She said cutting Lee off. She closed the door smiling and leaving the two alone once more.

They sat still for a moment, then quickly got off of each other. "So, Lee. Your mom seems like a nice person." Sonya said trying to change the subject. He merely nodded in response. He was a man of few words after all.

She looked on for a few more moments before realizing something. "Oh, yeah! I came here to help you get better." She said reaching into the back pack she had brought with her. She wanted to help Lee get better as soon as possible. After all, the reason he had gotten hit is by taking a shot for her. Plus Harvey wasn't exactly the guy you really want to be left alone talking to.

Lee curiously watched as Sonya pulled out an plastic sealed bowl. "I made you some chicken noodle soup." She said happily. She had even brought a spoon for him. "Go ahead and try some. My mom said it would make you feel better in no time."

Lee grimaced at the bowl the girl had slid in front of him. "Go ahead Lee." She said scooping up a spoon full. She held the spoon up to his mouth but he scooted back in his bed turning his head away. Sonya looked a bit offended. "What is it? Is it too hot or something?" She asked pushing the spoon towards him once more.

"No offense Sonya, but I don't like chicken noodle soup." Lee said putting the spoon back in the bowl.

Sonya lifted the spoon back up again. "But Lee, I spent almost all day making this! You have to at least try it! And you'll never get better if you don't even have a little!" Sonya said shoving the spoon in his face.

He still slid back and avoided the spoon of soup. "Sonya, I don't like the stuff. I've gotten better without it, and I try your stuff all the time." Lee reasoned pushing her hand away.

Sonya frowned and once again crawled on top of his bed sheets. "Eat the soup Lee!" She demanded jumping on top of him. She held him down with one arm and scooped up a spoon full of soup with the other. Lee normally wouldn't have any trouble shoving Sonya off, but he didn't feel well at all. He felt weak.

"No way! I told you I hate the stuff!" He said struggling. Sonya had almost managed to pour the soup in to his mouth but he turned his head and it ended up pouring in to his ear. "OW!!!" He yelled as the soup spilled over the rest of his face and to his bed.

Sonya jumped up letting him wipe his face off with a nearby tissue he got from his bed side. "I'm sorry Lee! I'm so sorry!" Sonya said nervously. Before Lee could even say anything she ran face flushed red.

Lee stood for a few more seconds before slapping his forehead annoyed. "Not cool." He said sighing. He looked over at the bowl of soup that she left on the table and gulped.

* * *

Outside of Lee's room Sonya had ran down the stairs and headed for the door. She knew how stubborn Lee could be at times, but she didn't expect something so embarrassing to happen. He must have been furious at here right now. Before she could get to the door she felt someone pick her up by the back of her shirt.

"Well where are you off too in such a rush little miss." Lee's mother said placing Sonya back down on the ground.

Sonya wiped her eyes of the tears that had filled her eyes after running out, and tried to speak between breaths. "I.... I... I got soup all over Lee. He must be angry ate me right now. I only wanted to help him get better." She said crying.

Lee's mother patted her on the head and laughed. "Lee can't stay made at anyone for long sweetie. He's just that type of person. Anyway, if you were trying to help I don't think he'd be angry at all. After all, your his girlfriend aren't you?" She said smirking at Sonya.

"What?! oh, no I'm not his girlfriend! I just, I... Lee is just a really good friend!" She rambled on as her face turned redder with every word.

Lee's mother smiled and patted Sonya on the head once more. "Well, since your not his girlfriend you must be someone close to him. No one usually comes to visit him except Harvey every once in a while. I'm guessing your at least a running candidate then." She said winking at Sonya who blushed in response.

"Oh, um. No, probably not. I can't even get him to eat soup. There no way he likes me that way." Sonya said nervously.

"Deary, I can't even get him to eat chicken noddle soup, and I'm his mother. You on the other hand, he tells me makes great food all the time. He's always going on about how his friend made this and that dish. Although I can see why he never wanted to share who it was with me." She said laughing.

"Really, Lee said that. Maybe, he does like me a little." Sonya said blushing. "But, no he couldn't. I'm just imagining things. But thanks for talking to me Lee's mom. I'm really cheered up now."

"Sonya! Sonya wait up!!!" Lee yelled running down the stairs. He rushed towards Sonya holding an empty plastic bowl in his hands. "Look, Sonya see. I ate it, all of hit. So please don't be sad." He said panting out of breath. "I'm sorry I wouldn't eat it, I'll eat anything you want me too from now on."

Sonya simply blushed at Lee's mom looked at him in disbelief. "Deary, I really don't think you should count yourself out yet." she said looking down at Sonya.

"Count herself out from what?" Lee asked looking up from Sonya his mom.

"Oh nothing Lee. I'm just wondering how this girl can get you to eat something I never could in your life." She said walking into the living room. Lee looked back at Sonya who was blushing madly.

Lee suddenly blushed as well. "Sonya, what did she say to you?" He asked a it worried.

Sonya was about to answer but suddenly smiled. "It's a secret, so I can't tell you." She said swinging back and forth.

"Why not?" Lee asked with a face full of disbelief. He usually wasn't so open about these things, but he had his fathers personality. His mom was very blunt and straight forward, he feared what she might have said to Sonya while he was guzzling down his soup.

"Well, if you eat all your soup until you get better then I'll tell you." She said setting her back pack down. Lee nodded in agreement but frowned when he saw dozens of plastic sealed bowls of chicken noodle soup in her back pack.

"Not cool." He said nervously backing up. Sonya walked closer with spoon full of soup. "How much soup did you bring?" He asked worried.

"I wanted to help you get better quicker. Now open wide Lee." She said smiling. Lee slowly and reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the spoon full soup. He winced at the terrible taste in his mouth. At least up stairs he could guzzle it down with out having to really taste it. Would Sonya really feed him like this until he was better?

"Is it good?" She asked smirking.

"Y-yeah." Lee lied. He didn't want to upset Sonya again after how guilty he felt the first time. "It's really good."

"Don't lie. It'll make you fell better at least." She said feeding him another spoon full.

Lee grimaced as he ate another spoon full. He knew by the end of this week he would hate soup, spoons, plastic bowls, colds, and would probably get lots of love jokes from his mom. But at least it made Sonya happy. And right now that was all that mattered.


End file.
